Radiance
by xkagaminex
Summary: Setahun setelah D.G.T.O menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan AKB0048, klien mereka malah melanggar. Dan kami kehilangan orang yang paling sering menyemangati kami. Zodiac ... mereka mengincarnya sejak awal. Semuanya hanya sandiwara semata.
1. First Star

**Minna-saaaaaaannn! Konbanwa! Hiiih . saya udah gak sabar lagi untuk mem-publish fanfic ini. Dan syukurlah ternyata sudah ter-publish, saya harap cerita ini bisa memberikan hikmah kepada readers sekalian, karena cerita ini saya adaptasi dari kisah seorang anak yang malang (walaupun agak banyak yang dirubah).**

**Warning: alur gajelas/kecepetan, deskripsi aneh, OOC(s), OOT(s), pindah fandom tiba-tiba, gak jelas ceritanya kemana, typo(s).**

**DESclaimer: AKB0048 bukan saya yang punya, apalagi buat, jadi maaf bila ada bagian cerita yang bikin sakit hati karena gak sesuai kemauan readers dan Akimoto-daisensei serta anggota 48Fam yang baca ini :p**

**Saran: Beri kritik, saran, dan pendapat, serta hal-hal lainnya yang menyangkut fic ini maupun tidak di review setelah membaca chapter ini. (Kalau gak mau juga gak papa)**

**Ucapan terima kasih untuk temanku**

**yang telah mengenalkanku**

**kepada AKB0048**

-{}-

_Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah, meski sebesar apapun kecerobohannya dan membuatnya menjadi terlihat salah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang terpendam di dalamnya, sesuatu yang tersembunyi yang maknanya lebih dari sebuah planet. Ketika aku mulai sadar, semuanya sudah bergerak pada titik lemah kita, dan dia mulai kehilangan cahayanya._

—**Chapter 1: Unfortunately, She Had Lost Her Radiance—**

**Yuuko's POV**

Kudengar di belakangku pintu dibuka dengan keras dan Tsubasa-san menghampiri kami. Dia menyentuh jidat Takamina dan tangannya, persis apa yang kulakukan tadi. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya, mimiknya berubah menjadi cemas, sangat cemas.

"Astaga, demi Kirara, aku tidak percaya ini," Tsubasa-san menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kurasa dia begitu kaget atau memang ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kapten kami.

"Tsubasa-san?" Nagisa menegurnya, tapi keringat Tsubasa-san semakin banyak saja.

Jujur, aku menyesal, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, padahal aku temannya. Apakah DES masih ingin memburu kami, dan … tunggu. Apakah aku tidak salah lihat? Kapten tim kenkyuusei, diam ditempat seperti patung di pojok ruangan? Biasanya dia yang paling depan untuk memastikan keadaan Takamina, tapi sekarang dia malah memaku ditempat. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah dia terlalu syok atau bagaimana. Ataukah, dia mengetahui apa yang ada di balik semua ini? Kepalaku terlalu pening untuk berpikir, apalagi aku bukan orang pintar. Saat aku hendak meninggalkan ruangan untuk mandi, Tsubasa-san mengatakan sesuatu yang menggemparkan seluruh Akibastar, mungkin dunia.

"Dia … mulai kehilangan cahayanya," ujarnya muram, tangannya terkepal. Kendati dia mengucapkannya dengan lesu, jantungku hampir copot dan seluruh persendianku lemas. Beberapa gadis tidak percaya, itu yang kutahu, dan kudengar Kanata mulai terisak di pojok ruangan sana.

Lagi-lagi ketika aku hendak meninggalkan ruangan, seseorang berkimono masuk; tampaknya dia bawahannya Tsubasa-san yang mengurus di urusan SQuadraple. Air mukanya tak ubahnya dengan Tsubasa-san. "Cahaya Takamina-san mulai pudar di kuil. Sensei-sensei terus mengulangi nama Chieri-san dan Kanata-san."

Seluruh pasang mata di ruang ini menatap Chieri dan Kanata dengan bimbang dan terkejut. Begitu pun aku. Pasti ada hubungan antara Takamina, Chieri, dan Kanata.

"Katakan, Chieri, apa yang kau tahu?" tampaknya Yuuka mulai memanas disana, tapi Orine dengan cepat menenangkannya—lebih tepat mencegahnya.

Ruang ini sunyi dan atmosfernya mendadak menjadi panas. Chieri tidak langsung menjawabnya; aku tidak tahu ekspresinya apakah bingung atau takut. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Apakah aku ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Memangnya aku bisa menyerap cahaya Takamina-san? Aku hanya Idol."

Sebelum suasana berubah menjadi mendidih, Tsubasa mengatakan, "Pasti semuanya ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa ini. Khususnya kalian berdua, Chieri dan Kanata. Jika kalian benar-benar mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, katakanlah padaku. Semuanya juga, jika ada yang mendapat petunjuk, beritahulah aku. Sekarang, bubar."

Aku sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan sebelum gadis-gadis lain sempat keluar. Mungkin, tubuhku benar-benar gatal. Saat mandi, aku memikirkannya terus. Petunjuk, kita semua butuh petunjuk. Bukan hanya Takamina yang terancam, tapi AKB0048 juga. Sebenarnya, kalau AKB0048 bubar aku tidak masalah—walaupun menyesalinya juga—tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan temanku lagi. Sungguh, gadis itu memang keras kepala. Sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap ceroboh dan terlalu mementingkan AKB0048. Takamina adalah salah satu anggota yang paling berpengaruh, mungkin kalau dia tidak ada, orang-orang tidak akan suka. Coba sebutkan, berapa kali dia terkena luka akibat tindakannya? Apalagi, luka lamanya sewaktu-waktu bisa terbuka lagi; dia tahu luka lamanya bukan luka ringan. Sekarang apa? Kehilangan cahayanya itu beda kasus dengan luka. Tanpanya kami tidak bisa maju. Dialah yang selalu menyemangati kami.

Selesai berpakaian setelah mandi, aku pergi ke luar Dorm hanya untuk berjalan-jalan di halaman, merenungkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini dan berusaha mendinginkan pikiranku. Suhu mulai dingin di planet ini, pertanda musim dingin sebentar lagi datang. Otakku merekam ulang semuanya, mulai dari ketika Takamina masuk Dorm dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terkulai; lalu aku menghampirinya disusul Kanata; ketika kukatakan tubuhnya panas, Kanata langsung membawanya ke ruang medis; semua gadis berkumpul disana dan menyaksikan Tsubasa-san masuk dengan khawatir.

Otakku bekerja lebih keras lagi. Walaupun aku sedang ingin mendinginkan otakku, memori-memori malah merebak masuk. Dipikiranku mulai bermunculan gambar-gambar tentang peristiwa yang telah kualami, memoriku. Dan ketika beberapa detik, aku melihat sepotong gambar Takamina sedang memakai jaket birunya dan hendak keluar Dorm pagi ini.

"_Kau ingin kemana?" aku bertanya padanya ketika dia sudah memegang knop pintu._

"_Aku … aku hanya ingin ke kafe atau tempat-tempat lain. Akhir-akhir ini aku capek sekali, aku ingin istirahat. Tidak ada jadwal konser, kan?" ujarnya dengan senyum yang memaksakan. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh saat melihat senyumannya. "Kurasa Tsubasa-san juga tidak keberatan."_

_Aku berusaha menyembunyikan kepenasaranku dan kecemasanku. "Ah, baiklah. Hati-hati, ya."_

_Dia hanya mengangguk, lalu segera pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang._

Langkahku terhenti. Benar. Takamina hendak pergi _kemana_ pagi ini? Maksudku, apakah 'pergi ke kafe atau tempat-tempat lain' hanya sebuah alasan agar tidak dicurigai? Aku benar-benar penasaran kalau benar dia hanya alasan. Kakiku melangkah menuju ruang medis, aku ingin menunggunya disana sampai ia terbangun.

Sebelum aku mencapai Dorm, ekor mataku melihat sekelebat bayangan di tempat yang tak terkena cahaya di antara semak dan pohon. Bukan, itu bukan hantu, bukan alien, bukan monster. Aku menghampirinya, dan semakin lama aku mendekatinya, aku mendengar sosok itu menangis dalam-dalam. Sosok itu Kanata.

"Kanata?" sahutku dan dia mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut akan keberadaanku. Dia langsung mengelap pipinya yang basah.

"Yuuko-san? Ada apa?" tanyanya. Suaranya serak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Astaga, apa yang merasukimu? Suaramu serak, kau tidak bisa menyanyi di panggung nanti," ujarku cemas. Tak biasanya Kanata menangis selama ini. "Ceritakan saja padaku, semuanya yang kau ketahui." Aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Takamina-san …," dia memulai ucapannya, "menjadi seperti itu karena aku. Chieri tidak salah."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, penasaran, dan otakku terus berputar untuk mencerna kata-katanya. "Teruskan."

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang _mereka_ lakukan. Aku tahu rencana _mereka_," Kanata menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Zodiac diam-diam bangkit. Kematian ayah Chieri adalah palsu. Pelayan-pelayan mereka dibayar agar diam. Sekarang, Zodiac sedang membutuhkan cahaya yang besar, untuk proyek mereka. Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Dan kurasa, dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Zodiac, tapi aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi kira-kira itulah yang terjadi."

"Lalu, apakah proses penyerapan cahaya itu membutuhkan waktu?" tanyaku. Sekarang, otakku dipenuhi berjuta pertanyaan. "Darimana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu berapa lama," jawabnya lesu. "Berdasarkan informasi yang kudapat dari web-web terlarang, dan isu-isu yang menyebar."

Kutarik tangannya hingga dia berdiri, dan kugiring dia menuju ruang medis. Disini, Takamina masih tak sadarkan diri, tapi semua gadis yang mengerubunginya tadi dengan khawatir sudah pergi. Aku memaksa Kanata untuk duduk di dekat Takamina, dan aku mengeluarkan ponselku, menelepon Miicchan.

"Moshi moshi, apakah ini Miicchan?" tanyaku terburu-buru. Kanata tampaknya tidak setuju, tapi begitu mengerti rencanaku, dia bungkam.

"_Yo, Chan-Yuu! Ada apa? Kau seperti sedang kebelet buang air kecil,_" candanya lalu terdengar suara tawa.

"Aku ingin bertanya," entah saking tak sabarnya aku atau apa, aku malah berlari ditempat. "Kau, kan, pernah bekerjasama dengan Zodiac, dan menjadi spesialis 'cahaya'—ya, atau apa itu namanya—apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika seorang Idol kehilangan cahayanya?"

"_Bukankah biasanya dia akan keluar dari AKB0048, atau hanya menetap disana?_" sungguh, aku bingung dengan Miichan. Nadanya terdengar santai, sekalipun aku sedang terburu-buru. "_Apakah ada gejalanya?_"

"Ya, kepalanya panas, tapi tangannya sedingin es. Tsubasa-san bilang cahayanya menghilang."

"_Biar kutebak. Pasti Chan-Mina._" Kali ini suaranya terdengar serius.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku agak kaget, tapi lebih bagus dia tahu. Aku pernah kesal padanya dulu—aku tahu Chieri lebih kesal padanya. Atau anggota-anggota lain. Tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa menaruh dendam pada Miichan, sekalipun dia telah membuat kesalahan besar dan berdampak buruk bagi kami, dia juga orang yang dapat diandalkan."Apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"_Kita tidak bisa bicara di telepon, kita bisa disadap. Aku akan kesana, mungkin dua hari lagi atau lusa aku sampai. Tunggu aku saja,_" katanya dengan nada khawatir. "_Pokoknya, jaga Chan-Mina sebaik mungkin, jangan biarkan dia berkeliaran di Akibastar, jangan biarkan dia ikut konser, jangan biarkan dia terlihat publik, Bye~_" tambahnya lalu menutup telepon.

Dan pada saat itu, aku sangat bernafsu untuk menginjak ponselku.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Kanata penasaran, dengan mata berbinar, penuh harap, ingin mendengar berita bagus. Tapi maafkan aku, Kanata.

Aku menghela napas. "Dia bilang dia akan kesini, mungkin lusa atau dua hari lagi sampai. Dia bilang jangan bicara di telepon, takut disadap. Dan Miicchan bilang, 'jangan biarkan dia berkeliaran di Akibastar, jangan biarkan dia ikut konser, jangan biarkan dia terlihat publik'."

Kanata menghela napas berat, dirinya tampak stres atas apa yang terjadi hari ini—aku tidak tahu. Dia ingin tahu lebih banyak, tapi sebelum ia sempat memprotes, Takamina siuman. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

**Normal POV**

"Akh," Takamina memegang kepalanya, merasakan pusing pada otaknya, bukan kepalanya. Udara disekitarnya menjadi panas. Saat merasakan pusingnya agak mereda, dia memandang Yuuko dan Kanata bergantian.

"Takamina?"

"Takamina-san?"

Takamina masih memandang mereka tanpa ekspresi. Yuuko dan Kanata ingin mengatakan _sesuatu_, tapi sesuatu itu yang menghentikannya. "Ini dimana?" Takamina mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Yuuko?" dia menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu memandang tepat ke mata Kanata. "Dia … siapa?"

Hening.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Kanata ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, mengumumkan pada seluruh galaksi bahwa dia telah dilupakan oleh senpai-nya. Dia berharap Takamina tertawa lalu berkata "hanya bercanda" dengan memunculkan ujung lidahnya di tepi mulut, tapi Takamina serius. Yuuko juga kaget. Kalau Kanata saja dilupakan, apakah Takamina juga akan lupa tentang generasi 77? Dia juga berharap apa yang tadi Kanata pikirkan, namun itu sama sekali tidak terjadi.

Takamina berusaha bangkit, tapi sakit kepalanya merebak lagi. "Ku-kurasa, tadi aku sedang berada di luar Dorm, kenapa tiba-tiba disini? Yuuko, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tenang, Takamina, tenang." Tentu saja Yuuko ingin menenangkannya—meski dia sendiri tidak bisa tenang—tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Dia berbalik, menatap Kanata. "Kanata, sebaiknya kita rahasiakan ini."

Kanata mengangguk. Di kepalanya terlintas sebuah ide ketika dia teringat anak buah Tsubasa-san mengatakan apa. "Aku jadi tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang," dia meraih ponselnya dan menunjukkan gambar-gambar senbatsu kepada Takamina. "Apakah Takamina-san tahu mereka?"

"Y-ya. Tentu saja, mereka temanku," kata Takamina sambil menahan sakit. Lalu, Kanata menunjukkan semua foto kenkyuusei. "Aku tahu mereka semua—aku hafal. Tapi," dia menunjuk gambar Chieri dan Kanata yang bersebelahan, "Aku tidak tahu mereka."

Kanata bagaikan disambar petir saat itu. Saat Takamina bertanya akan siapa dirinya, ia tak begitu sedih, karena dia mengira Takamina benar-benar hanya bercanda. Tapi sekarang, terbukti keseriusan kapten AKB0048 itu. Dia seperti merasakan jantungnya ditusuk oleh sebilah pisau yang paling tajam di seluruh galaksi. Dia mulai menangis di pojok ruangan dengan atmosfer gelap disekitarnya; Yuuko hanya melihatnya dengan sweatdrop; Takamina kebingungan.

"Aku akan panggilkan Chieri," ujar Yuuko lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Takamina hanya mengangguk. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa mendengar isak tangis Kanata. Gadis itu memandanginya dengan bingung. Ada apa dengannya, batin Takamina heran. "Oi, kau tidak apa? Kau terlihat seperti gadis yang baru diputuskan pacarnya."

"Kelihatan seperti itu, ya? Kalau menurut Takamina-san ya, anggap saja seperti itu," Kanata semakin terpuruk. Mungkin dia kelihatan bodoh, tapi setidaknya dia bisa menahan tiga perempat emosinya agar tidak tumpah.

"Kau tahu namaku? Kau siapa? Generasi berapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu," ujar Takamina melontarkan tiga pertanyaan, namun dalam benaknya terdapat bermiliyar pertanyaan.

"Anggap saja aku orang yang tidak penting, gadis yang dipungut Tsubasa-san lalu dirawat disini. Jangan hiraukan aku, Takamina-san punya misi besar." Meskipun dia sedang terlarut dalam kesedihan, dia bukan benar-benar orang bodoh. Dia tidak ingin Takamina curiga. "Konser besar, maksudku," ralatnya.

"Tsubasa-san? Dia memungutmu? Jadi, kau bukan anggota, ya?" tanya Takamina dengan polos. Sejak awal dia agak curiga dengan Kanata—pantas, baru siuman sudah diinterogasi—tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan itu. Dia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu dibalik Kanata, sebuah rahasia yang menurutnya mesti diungkap. "Baiklah," Takamina berusaha turun dari kasurnya, tapi tidak mendapat keseimbangan yang bagus.

Refleks, Kanata menghampirinya. "Takamina-san, jangan jalan dulu. Tenagamu belum pulih sepenuhnya. Biarkan ototmu istirahat terlebih dulu, bagaimana?" dia menyuruh Takamina untuk berbaring di kasurnya lagi; Takamina hanya menurut saja karena apa yang dikatakan Kanata memang benar.

"Kau …," Takamina menatap dalam-dalam mata Kanata, "seperti sudah _mengenalku_ sejak lama."

Kanata tertegun. "Eh?"

"Jangan 'eh', jawab aku."

Kanata membuka mulut, tapi tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar. Ternyata berbohong itu susah, batin Kanata. "Mu-mungkin sifatku memang seperti itu. Maksudku, aku memang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, dan menurutku aku cepat dekat dengan orang lain. Aku langsung dekat dengan semuanya ketika baru kesini," kata Kanata akhirnya, mengusap lengannya. _Astaga, aku lumayan dalam berbohong_, bangga Kanata dalam hati; sepertinya itu hal yang tidak patut dibanggakan.

Air muka Takamina berubah; semula serius, sekarang ia memasang cengiran lebar. "Bisa jadi."

Kanata menghela napas diam-diam. Kelihatannya Takamina memang seperti tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi sebenarnya dia waspada dan sudah merasakan kejanggalan dalam diri Kanata. Ruangan menjadi hening, hingga akhirnya Yuuko masuk diikuti Chieri di belakangnya. Yuuko mendorong Chieri ke arah Takamina.

"Kau tidak ingat dia?" tanya Yuuko dengan tampang bodoh; Chieri hanya mengusap punggungnya.

Melihat wajah Chieri, kilasan memori dan visi-visi bermunculan di otak kapten AKB0048 itu. Semakin banyak memori-memori yang menyerbu masuk ke otaknya—yang tampaknya memori itu terkurung di suatu tempat di kepalanya—semakin perih kepalanya. Memori-memori itu menunjukkan gambar-gambar ketika dia sedang bersama Chieri. Kilasan memori itu semakin cepat berganti, berganti dengan memori lain, sebuah suara memutari otaknya. _"Sono Chieri, Juu san-hassai."_ Dan seketika perih di kepalanya hilang. Takamina mengangkat kepala sambil tersengal-sengal kemudian menatap Chieri. "Chieri?"

Chieri sepertinya sudah diberitahu oleh Yuuko tentang ingatan Takamina yang sebagiannya menghilang. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Sekarang, Yuuko menepuk kepala Kanata. "Nah, apakah kau ingat dia?"

Takamina menatap Yuuko dan Kanata bergantian dengan bingung. "Dia menemaniku selama kau pergi tadi. Tidak mungkin aku lupa. Anak adopsi Tsubasa-san, kan?"

Yuuko menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi ingin meledak; dia tidak tahu Kanata akan memberikan kebohongan yang sangat payah—maksudku, itu benar-benar payah. Kanata memasang perempatan di kepalanya, menyikut Yuuko. "Ouch. Pfft—ehm, Namanya Ninomiya Tanaka," ujarnya tanpa berpikir. Sekarang dia balas menyikut Kanata, dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Awalnya dia murid Tsubasa-san, tapi lama-lama tinggal disini karena dia memang tidak punya rumah. Kurasa kalian akan cepat akur, ya. Tanaka-_chan_ memang orang yang mudah bergaul," tambahnya dengan penekanan di kata 'chan'.

Takamina menjabat tangan Kanata seperti saat dia di _Handshake Event_. "Takahashi Minami 5th, Takamina!" dan tersenyum lebar. "Yoroshiku nee~"

-{}-

—**Bersambung—**

**Sekian. Terima kasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic baru ini, apalagi yang review/fav/fol, semoga sejahtera selalu! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

.

.

.

"Cahayanya seterang Center Nova …"


	2. Second Star

**Konbanwa gozaimasu, minna-san. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya, saya akan sangat berterima kasih pada readers yang memperbaiki kesalahan saya. Semoga di chapter ini tidak ada kesalahan.**

**Warning: alur gajelas/kecepetan, deskripsi aneh, OOC(s), OOT(s), pindah fandom tiba-tiba, gak jelas ceritanya kemana, typo(s).**

**DESclaimer: AKB0048 bukan saya yang punya, apalagi buat, jadi maaf bila ada bagian cerita yang bikin sakit hati karena gak sesuai kemauan readers dan Akimoto-daisensei serta anggota 48Fam yang baca ini :p**

**Saran: Beri kritik, saran, dan pendapat, serta hal-hal lainnya yang menyangkut fic ini maupun tidak di review setelah membaca chapter ini. (Kalau gak mau juga gak papa)**

**Terima kasih untuk temanku**

**yang telah mengenalkanku**

**kepada AKB0048**

-{}-

_Dia malah membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun marah, aku juga takut, aku juga menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tidak mampu melindunginya. Saat kami ingin mencegah terjadinya kasus lebih lanjut, sesuatu mencegat kami dan semuanya menjadi terlambat. Mereka mulai bergerak lagi. Dan cahayanya seterang Center Nova._

—**Chapter 2: Her Radiance Is Bright As The Center Nova's—**

**Kanata's POV**

Ya, berkat Yuuko-san, sekarang aku punya nama baru. Tidak buruk, memang, tapi aku merasa kalah darinya. Malah sekarang, ketika Takamina-san memanggilku 'Tanaka-kun', terasa lebih nyaman, setelah dia melupakanku.

Kurasa Yuuko-san sangat pandai berbohong. Yuuko-san tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memikirkan sebuah kebohongan, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan berpikir cepat untuk hal yang berguna. Dan pemikiranku ini akan segera terbukti, lihat saja.

Esoknya, Takamina-san pulih, Tsubasa-san mengumumkan hari ini ada jadwal konser. Kami latihan di pagi hari sampai siang—Ushiyama-sensei mengajari kami dengan sangat baik. Katanya kita akan kedatangan tamu spesial: Gubernur Akibastar. Yah, menurutku, sih, tidak terlalu spesial, tapi kami harus menampilkan yang terbaik. Konser diadakan nanti malam pukul 7.

Aku bungkam sepanjang latihan. Memikirkan rencana Zodiac. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, apa langkah yang akan mereka ambil. Lalu, aku ingat akan perkataan Yuuko-san—lebih tepatnya Miicchan. "_Jangan biarkan dia berkeliaran di Akibastar, jangan biarkan dia ikut konser, jangan biarkan dia terlihat publik._" Ya, tentu saja. Aku harus mengingatkan Yuuko-san dan Chieri tentang ini, bahwa Takamina-san tidak bisa—tidak boleh—ikut konser. Jika ya, kurasa Zodiac akan mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

Aku menghampiri Yuuko-san ketika istirahat dan menyentuh pundaknya. Dia tertegun, tapi langsung mengenaliku. "Yuuko-san," aku memulai, "apakah kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Miicchan di telepon padamu tadi malam?" tadinya aku ingin membiarkannya menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi karena dia berpikir terlalu lama, "'_Jangan biarkan dia berkeliaran di Akibastar, jangan biarkan dia ikut konser, jangan biarkan dia terlihat publik. _Dengan kata lain, kita harus bicara dengan Tsubasa-san bahwa Takamina-san tidak bisa ikut."

Yuuko-san sepertinya mengerti apa yang kubicarakan. Dia mengangguk, "baiklah, nanti aku akan bicara padanya." Dia mengacungkan jempol, tapi cengiran lebarnya langsung pudar ketika di pikirannya terlintas sesuatu. "Bagaimana jika Tsubasa-san menolak?"

"Yakinkan saja dia," kataku, seolah itu mudah. Keputusan Tsubasa-san itu bagaikan pedang yang terkubur dalam-dalam. Pedang itu tidak dapat diambil lagi, kecuali oleh yang menguburnya. "Oke, aku ikut."

"Chieri~!" panggil Yuuko.

-[]-

Sejam sebelum konser. Kami bertiga; aku, Yuuko-san, dan Chieri, mengendap-endap ke ruangan Tsubasa-san biasanya berada sebelum konser. Dia memiliki sebuah ruangan khusus untuk dirinya. Chieri pernah kesana, saat dia mengatakan akan mengundurkan diri dari AKB0048. Jujur, aku kaget sekali saat dia menceritakan itu padaku.

Hanya Chieri yang berani mengetuk pintunya; aku dan Yuuko-san merinding saat melihat pintu itu.

"Masuk," sahut Tsubasa-san dari dalam. Chieri membuka pintu, lalu kami masuk. Chieri yang sopan berkata, "permisi," sedangkan aku dan Yuuko-san sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Kalian bertiga. Ada yang ingin kalian beritahu padaku?"

Aku mengangkat suara setelah menelan ludah. "Sebenarnya, kami ingin meminta sesuatu …," yah, tak kusangka berbicara padanya di kantornya sangat berat daripada berbicara padanya di tempat lain. Disini, auranya lebih mengintimidasi.

"Bisakah Takamina tidak ikut konser? Aku tahu ini kedengaran konyol, tapi benar-benar gawat," sambung Yuuko-san tampaknya juga kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ini masalah serius. Jika Tsubasa-san membiarkannya ikut konser atau memunculkannya di publik, sesuatu yang berbahaya akan menerpa dirinya," lanjut Chieri lebih tegas. "Kumohon. Akan kuberitahu alasannya." Dia melirikku dan Yuuko-san.

"Apakah ini bersangkutan dengan hilangnya cahaya Takamina? Kalau ya, beritahu aku," tukas Tsubasa-san, akhirnya.

Yuuko-san langsung memberitahu kepada Tsubasa-san apa yang dia ketahui tentang hilangnya cahaya Takamina. Chieri—dia juga sudah diberitahu semalam—memberikan beberapa gagasan kerennya yang sangat membantu. Syukurlah, Chieri, kau tidak jadi mengundurkan diri waktu itu.

"Oh, jadi begitu," ucap Tsubasa-san seusai mendengar cerita kami, "tapi, tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membatalkan konser Takamina. Jadwalnya sudah ditetapkan, bahkan nanti dia akan _solo performance_. Aku tidak bisa mengganti semua jadwalnya untuk hari ini. Nanti sehabis konser, dia ada sesi foto, aku aku tidak bisa membatalkan jadwal itu. Semuanya telah diatur sedemikian mungkin sehingga dia mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup. Dan semua jadwal sudah ditanda-tangani."

"Tapi—"

"Dengar. Aku tahu mungkin Zodiac memang biangnya, tapi semua itu belum pasti. Kanata hanya mendapat informasi itu dari web-web dan isu, jadi belum tentu benar. Tapi tak ada salahnya juga untuk waspada."

Itu yang kumaksud dengan pedang yang dikuburkan. "Aku bisa mengganti posisinya. Bukankah karena itu aku dipilih jadi _stand-in_-nya?"

"Ganti baju, konser akan diadakan 45 menit lagi. Tidak ada waktu untuk berlatih, kau tidak bisa langsung mengganti posisinya begitu saja, Kanata," ujar Tsubasa-san dingin.

Kami tidak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengannya. Kami berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan penuh kekecewaan.

-[]-

Konser dimulai. Lagu pertama adalah Ponytail to Shushu, kemudian Beginner, lalu UZA. Saat Heavy Rotation dimulai, Yuuko-san tidak sengaja menubruk _mic_-nya lalu benda itu terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang tidak enak. Mungkin Yuuko-san terlalu memikirkan masalah Takamina. Dia segera mengambil _mic_-nya, membenarkan _stand_-nya dan berkata, "men-go men-go minna-san~!" lalu tertawa. _Fans_-nya berteriak mendukungnya, lalu lagu dimulai.

Tapi, semuanya beru dimulai disini, saat Aitakatta dimulai. Aku, Yuuko-san, dan Chieri menyadari cahaya Takamina-san semakin terang, barangkali bukan hanya kami yang menyadarinya, tapi semua yang menyaksikan disana juga. Ketika lagu mencapai reff, cahaya Takamina-san nyaris seterang milik Yuuko-san, dan para penonton terkagum-kagum.

Sekarang, cahayanya sejajar dengan cahaya Chieri—yang berpendar paling terang di ruangan ini. Tapi, ketika reff kedua, cahayanya melebihi Center Nova. Bahaya. Hentikan lagunya. Berhenti menyanyi, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berhenti menyanyi. Apa hanya kami bertiga yang menyadarinya? Aku melirik Chieri dan Yuuko-san, keduanya terlihat kagum, tapi mereka menyadari hal berbahaya di atas panggung itu. Tsubasa-san takjub, mungkin dia bersyukur cahaya Takamina-san kembali. _Fans_-nya mengangkat poster bergambar dirinya tinggi-tinggi dan meneriaki namanya berkali-kali.

Ya, seandainya tubuhku ingin berhenti menyanyi dan menyadarkan Tsubasa-san. Tapi itu semua tak terjadi. Seperti ada yang mengikatku untuk terus menyanyi dan menari; tubuhku seperti digerakkan oleh cahaya itu.

"_Kimi ni_ …," pada lirik itu, cahaya Takamina-san semakin terang, semuanya terkejut dan kagum. Bahkan aku tidak menyadari gerbang Center Nova terbuka lebar di atas Menara Akibastar.

"_Aitakatta_!" cahayanya meledak, lalu meredup dengan cepat, dan menghilang. Sebelum lutut Takamina-san menyentuh lantai, aku menangkapnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat luar biasa, kepalanya panas.

"Satu lagu lagi …," gumam Takamina-san. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang. Disaat seperti ini dia masih ingin menari dan menyanyi. "Aku masih bisa satu lagu lagi." Tapi setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia jatuh pingsan.

**Normal POV**

Takamina terkulai, tapi sebelum lututnya sempat menyentuh lantai, Kanata menangkapnya.

"Satu lagu lagi …," gumamnya. "Aku masih bisa satu lagu lagi." Tapi setelah itu, dia tidak ingat apa-apalagi, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dan dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Dia hanya mendengar beberapa orang panik dan merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Lalu, dia memasuki sebuah dunia.

Dunia gelap penuh tangga yang anak tangganya melingkar membentuk spiral. Takamina membuka mata, merasakan dia tertidur di salah satu anak tangganya. Takamina melihat spiral tangga lainnya tak terhitung jumlahnya disekitar situ. Beberapa anak tangga hilang—barangkali hancur—dan ketika melihat itu, dia menyadari bahwa dunia itu tidak berdasar.

Menakutkan, memang. Dia penasaran bagaimana kalau ia jatuh kesana, tapi dia sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mencoba terjun ke lubang yang tak berdasar. Karena tidak ingin memandangi lubang itu terlalu lama, dia melihat ke atasnya. Ada setitik cahaya redup di atas sana, cahaya hangat yang satu-satunya menerangi dunia gelap ini.

Setelah melihat sekitarnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga di atasnya. Awalnya Takamina terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya, tapi lama-lama dia jadi waspada. Barangkali ada orang lain di dunia itu, dia bisa meminta bantuan atau bertanya dimana gerangan dia kaki itu berhenti tepat satu anak tangga di atas Takamina. Gadis itu menengadah, matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Acchan!" seru Takamina. Ya, yang dilihat kapten itu memang Maeda Atsuko ke-13. Takamina senang sekali. Tapi begitu melihat wajah Acchan yang murung, Takamina menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Acchan?" ulangnya.

Acchan terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Takamina," dia memulai, suaranya lemah, "waktuku hanya sebentar. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Sebentar lagi dunia akan hancur. Kaulah penyebabnya, dan hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Kau punya sebuah kunci, yaitu memorimu. Tapi, sekarang, memorimu sendiri sedang terkunci. Yang bisa membuka memorimu hanya kau. Memori itu akan terbuka ketika kau kembali ingat pada orang yang spesial buatmu."

Beberapa detik Takamina tidak merespon, melongo. Otaknya masih mencerna kata-kata Acchan yang menurutnya sulit dimengerti. "Orang spesial untukku?"

Acchan mengangguk. Takamina baru sadar wajah Acchan pucat pasi, matanya berkunang. "Kumohon. Selamatkan dunia ini, selamatkan Akibastar, selamatkan duniamu. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Kumohon, bukalah memorimu," Acchan memohon tak kuasa menahan air mata. "Jangan termakan perasaanmu saat ini, karena aku tahu benar apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Aku pernah merasakannya."

"Memori apa? Siapa orang itu? Menyelamatkan bagaimana? Apa maksudmu, Acchan?" sekarang, mulut Takamina berjuang untuk tidak membanjirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi.

"Waktuku sudah habis, aku harus kembali," ujar Acchan, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Takamina. "Waktumu hanya 3 hari sebelum kehancuran. Jika cahayamu hilang sebelum kehancuran, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kau tidak bisa menolong teman-temanmu, kau akan disini."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin kembali?" tanya Takamina, ketika Acchan hendak berbalik.

"Tugasku disini," Acchan mulai melangkah menaiki tangga. "Maaf, Takamina, aku tidak bisa menjelaskanmu lebih banyak—aku ingin sekali—tapi waktuku tidak cukup. Aku hanya bisa memberitahumu dan memperingatimu. Maaf … aku tidak bisa membantumu." Lalu Acchan menghilang diantara anak tangga itu.

**Tunggu. Kenapa Acchan tidak langsung memberitahu apa masalah yang dihadapi, siapa musuhnya? Aku juga tidak tahu. Yah, jawabannya adalah memori Takamina. Mungkin jika readers membacanya dengan teliti, readers akan tahu maksudnya.**

Sedetik kemudian, Takamina benar-benar terbangun. Setelah matanya dapat menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang di atasnya, dia memandang sekeliling. Dia bukan di dunia itu lagi—menurutnya dunia itu hanya mimpi, tapi terasa begitu nyata. Dia mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang terbaring di kasur dan dirinya berlapis selimut putih yang lembut. Sekelilingnya ditutup kerai biru, disampingnya ada lemari kecil, dan ada seseorang yang duduk di sisi kasur. "Tanaka-kun?"

Tanaka—Kanata—menoleh lalu menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah," dia tersenyum, menyodorkan segelas air. "Minumlah."

"Terima kasih," Takamina menerimanya setelah dia berhasil duduk, dan meneguknya sampai habis. Entah apa yang membuat tenggorokannya menjadi sangat kering. "Terima kasih," ulangnya.

"Wajahmu pucat. Apakah Takamina-san merasakan ada yang sakit?" tanya Kanata, seperti dokter.

Takamina menggeleng, tersenyum. "Tidak. Hanya kau yang ada disni, ya …," Takamina mengedarkan pandangan dengan wajah polos, "tampaknya kau yang membawaku kesini, ya? Dimana yang lain?"

Kanata tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mencari jawaban yang tepat, tetapi akhirnya menyerah karena tidak menemukannya. "Ano … mereka masih menari di panggung. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kesini," katanya, "Takamina-san istirahat saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Suasana mendadak hening; sampai tak ada burung gagak yang lewat sambil berkoak "aho! Aho!". Yang terdengar hanya beberapa dentuman bass dari arah Menara Akibastar.

"Nah, Tanaka-kun," Takamina memulai, "kenapa tadi kau ada di panggung? Kukira kau …," Takamina ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi dia tahu itu tidak sopan. "Eh, maaf, maksudku bukan—"

Kanata tertawa geli. Dia tidak mengira Takamina yang tidak mengenalnya akan bersikap seperti itu. "Sejak kemarin aku disuruh Tsubasa-san untuk menari di panggung, dan sejak saat itu aku menjadi anggota generasi 77.5."

Takamina ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, tapi tiba-tiba Yuuko melompat masuk dan langsung memeluk Takamina. Tak lama kemudian, Chieri masuk dengan kalem.

"Yuuko, aku tidak bisa napas!" tegas Takamina. Yuuko langsung tegak ditempat.

"Yuuko-san? Chieri?" Kanata mengerjap kaget.

Yuuko memasang cengiran jahil dan merangkul Kanata. "Astaga, Kana—ehm, Tanaka-chan, kamu membawanya kesini dan menunggunya sampai siuman! Kau memang anak baik!" dia menepuk (baca: memukul) punggung Kanata.

"Ano, sumimasen," ujar Chieri. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Aku mendapat informasi, dan aku ingin kalian tahu." Chieri merogoh sakunya—aku bahkan tidak tahu seifuku yang dia pakai mempunyai saku—dan mengambil ponselnya—atau bahkan ponsel di dalamnya.

Dengan wajah bodoh, Yuuko mencubit pipi Chieri. "Oh, lihat apa yang ditemukan Nona-Serius-Tapi-Baik-Hati," ujarnya sambil mengembangkan senyum usil.

"Yuuko," tegas Takamina sekali lagi, membuat Yuuko kembali tegak; sekarang lengkap dengan hormatnya. Takamina melihat Chieri yang sweatdrop. "Silakan lanjutkan, Chieri."

Chieri menarik napas. "Ini," Chieri menunjukkan artikel hologram yang timbul dari ponselnya kepada teman-temannya. "Kejadian Takamina-san tadi sudah menyebar luas dengan sangat cepat. Para fans mungkin bingung dengan cahaya yang seterang itu, padahal," Chieri mencari kata yang tepat untuk merendahkan dirinya, "sudah ada Center Nova-nya."

"Dan," sela Yuuko, "Zodiac pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Mereka pasti akan melakukan sesuatu."

"Zodiac?" Takamina menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukannya perusahaan itu sudah—"

"Kami belum memberitahumu, ya," ucap Yuuko sambil menepuk jidat. Lalu dia menceritakan tentang kejadian tadi pagi, mulai dari Takamina masuk Dorm dan langsung pingsan begitu saja. Lalu dia menceritakan kembali kebangkitan Zodiac yang telah Kanata beritahukan kepadanya dan kepada Chieri. "Jadi begitu. Kami tidak tahu tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya, tapi mereka berusaha menyerap … cahayamu."

"Maafkan aku, semuanya," ujar Chieri kemudian membungkuk minta maaf. "Ayahku memang memalukan."

"Nah, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu. Apa salahmu?" kata Takamina. Yuuko dan Kanata tersenyum setuju.

"Tunggu," tukas Kanata tiba-tiba. Mimiknya menjadi serius. "Apa yang dikatakan Miicchan waktu itu di telepon?" kedengarannya pertanyaan itu diajukan kepada Yuuko.

"'_Jangan biarkan dia berkeliaran di Akibastar, jangan biarkan dia ikut konser, jangan biarkan dia terlihat publik_'?" Yuuko mengulangi perkataan Miicchan. Tiba-tiba, seakan ada lampu bohlam menyinari kepalanya.

"Bukannya Takamina-san ada sesi foto hari ini?" tanya Kanata. Sebutir keringat bergulir di wajahnya.

-{}-

—**Bersambung—**

**Sekian (lagi). Apakah chapter ini memuaskan? Terlalu pendek? Atau terlalu memusingkan? Maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic ini, dan yang sudah rev/fav/fol, semoga hidup readers menjadi lebih baik. Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, onegaishimasu!**

**Review:**

**iam kitri:**

**ini sudah lanjut :3 maaf ya kalau tidak memuaskan, mohon bantuannya ^^**

"Dia terlalu banyak memakai cahayanya, bahkan ketika diluar performance …"


End file.
